


Background Check

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop could use some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background Check

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #444 "false"

“Are you…” Bishop bit her lip, frowning. “Are you sure these will work?”

“These will work,” Abby said, with a reassuring smile. “I am the queen of fake IDs.”

“That’s what Tony said. But this is my first real undercover assignment, and I know it’s supposed to be an easy one, and I’ll have back-up… but I really don’t want to screw this up.”

“You’ll be fine,” Abby told her. “You can do this.”

“That’s what Ducky said. And McGee. And Gibbs sort of implied it.”

Abby smiled and held out the ID card. “See?”

Bishop smiled back. “Thanks, Abby.”

THE END


End file.
